


【瀚冰】捕夢的人魚王子

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 高瀚宇從他反反覆覆的惡夢中醒來，終於遇到了一次又一次來拯救他的人魚王子先生。





	【瀚冰】捕夢的人魚王子

**Author's Note:**

> 送給在追夢路途上一直奮勇直前的瀚冰。
> 
> 也送給大家。
> 
> 好幾個月因為工作沒碼字，但我心一直與你們同在。

1

高瀚宇最近老是做同一個惡夢。

夢中的他正置身於一望無際的大海裡，四周包圍著他的是暗沉的深藍色，可這片平靜的藍色底下正流動著隨時會把人吞噬的暗湧。高瀚宇使勁地蹬著腿，想要掙扎離開那一波又一波要把他往深淵處拖的海浪，可他一切的動作卻全然是徒勞，海水彷佛是有生命的野獸，正伸出它的爪牙把毫無還手之力的高瀚宇往自己的血盆大口裡送。

海水淹過脖頸，淹過下巴，高瀚宇正漸漸的往下沉。

海水開始湧進他的嘴巴、鼻子和耳朵——說來奇怪，儘管高瀚宇清楚地知道這只是一場夢，可海水充滿鼻腔而帶來的可怖窒息感和讓他幾欲頭昏腦漲的痛楚，卻是無比的鮮明和清晰，一切真實得可怕。

他漸漸喪失了掙扎的力氣，只能任由自己的身體緩緩地向下沉，往海底一直墜下、墮下——

而他也只能在絕望中看著那海面上的陽光離他越來越遠，一直變小、變小、變更小——

直到那雙有力的手從海底的深處伸出把他接住為止——高瀚宇喚他作「人魚王子」，王子總是在他往下沉沒到他以為自己幾乎要失去意識之際突然出現，那人伸出一雙手把他從背後托著，阻止了他繼續向下墮的身體，然後一只手圈起他的手腕便拉著高瀚宇往海面處游。在粼粼的波光中高瀚宇只看得到那人模糊的輪廓，是個短髮、身型瘦削修長的成年男性。高瀚宇覺得自己的身型一定要比這位夢裡的神秘救命恩人壯碩，可那緊緊抓著他的手卻是如此的有力和穩固。

正如惡夢帶給他無比真實的害怕，這個人的手，也帶給了他無比真實的安心。

 

2

高瀚宇迷迷糊糊地睜開了雙眼，然而惡夢離去後席卷全身的放鬆卻讓他很想再流連在睡床上更長一段時間。他在床上翻了個身，在半夢半醒之間想著，要是有一天他能看到人魚王子的真身，他一定要跟他好好道謝。

啊、我床邊這個人跟人魚王子好像啊。

頭髮跟王子的長度差不多。王子的頭髮在海裡會像海草一樣隨著水而浮動，而眼前的卻是散亂在額前，隱約好像還帶點潮濕。身型也是一樣的瘦削、修長，即便他現在是在黑夜裡穿著黑衣服，也無阻高瀚宇判別出這人一定有著高挑的骨架。眼前的人的手跟那雙在夢裡救過自己無數遍的也很像，一樣的纖長，也是一樣的白晢，然而這人此刻卻把手摀在了他的頭上，狀似很痛苦的蹲在了高瀚宇的床邊。

等等——

蹲在床邊？

高瀚宇眨眨眼睛，剛才還糊成一坨的大腦瞬間清醒了不少，他猛地從床上彈起，頭還撞到了牆壁，可他根本無暇顧及頭上嗡嗡的痛楚，他啪的一下就打開了床頭燈。

臥槽——大半夜的我床邊為什麼會有個人啊？？？！！！

神秘的黑衣人似乎因為這突然其來的燈光而不適地眯起了眼睛，高瀚宇這才看見了那人的額角處有一道鮮紅的傷口，傷口還在泊泊的往外冒著血。高瀚宇聽到那人低聲說了聲糟糕——後面好像還罵了句髒話，然後就在他驚訝的目光中往地上倒去。

高瀚宇本著救人一命勝造七級浮屠的心把男人從地上撈到床上。就算這人真的是什麼危險人物，憑著那人現在有傷和自己一身的腱子肉，他應該也能扛一會兒的，高瀚宇想。

高瀚宇拿了些處理傷口的急救用品到床頭。幸好那人的傷口不深，只是剛才一直沒有止血而造成視覺上很可怕而已。高瀚宇看著那人因酒精刺激到傷口而皺起的眉，一雙緊緊地抿著的薄唇，和那跟人魚王子實在是太像的輪廓，那熟悉的感覺又再度騰起。

「人、人魚王子？」高瀚宇小心翼翼地開口。

被喚的人終於有醒來的徵像，他在迷糊之間幽幽轉醒，「誰？」

 

3

人魚、啊不，黑衣男子說他是一名捕夢人。

「惡夢的來源是夢魘，它們專門攻擊心靈脆弱和精神壓力大的人，趁著人們精神薄弱的時候鑽進他們的睡夢中吸食人類的元神。我這顆戴在身上的水晶擁有著偵察夢魘和擊退它們的能力，我的工作就是在晚上——你們都在熟睡的時候，到那些正受夢魘困擾的人夢裡，把夢魘趕走。」

「那——」高瀚宇終於理清了這名神秘男子的身份，「每天晚上在海裡救我的人是你？」

那人點點頭，「對，把夢魘打敗後不著痕跡地離開也是我們的職責之一，但今天晚上...」男人似乎是有點無奈地嘆了口氣，「是我的失職。」

「看到你滿頭是血暈倒的時候我都要嚇死了——」高瀚宇說著的時候還是有點心有餘悸，「擊退那個夢什麼...就你們的工作，就這麼危險？」

男人笑著搖搖頭，高瀚宇從笑容上讀到了溫和的味道，「我跟你一樣，只是普通的人類。真正跟夢魘戰鬥的是這顆水晶，」他把系在脖子上的那顆藍色水晶展示給高瀚宇看，水晶在夜裡散發著璀璨的光芒，仔細看的話似乎還能看到晶體裡彷佛有波紋在浮動，「我只在誕生了在有操控這顆水晶能力的家族而已。」

「那你的傷？」

「這是我白天工作的時候弄的傷，但今天晚上的夢魘有點多，到處瞬間移動的時候大概刺激了傷口把它弄破了，因為正在失血又常常高速移動，血糖一下子降低我才...」那人有點不好意思地笑了一下，「給你添麻煩了，抱歉。」

「我靠你還會瞬移啊？那麼厲害？！」

「只是水晶的功勞罷了。」

「才不是！」高瀚宇瞪大了眼睛認真地說，「你真的是超級厲害的啊！你看我最近每天都做惡夢，每次都是你把我救出來的！」

捕夢人輕輕點了點頭當作是回應了高瀚宇的稱贊，然而他又像想起了什麼而蹙起了眉，「但最近夢魘襲擊你的頻率有點太高了，你最近壓力太大嗎？你還好吧？」

沒想到會被問這種問題的高瀚宇一時語塞，他一時想起了這段時間工作上的遇到的心煩事，停頓了一瞬又很快恢復到輕鬆的表情，「這個嘛我也不清楚啦——哈哈，難道是荷爾蒙影響？」

男子也識趣的沒再追問，他看了眼窗外，太陽已經漸漸有了要升起的痕跡，他轉過頭來，說，「請你躺下吧，我還要把淨化夢魘後得到的元氣過渡給你來恢復你的元神，這是我工作的最後一步。」

高瀚宇點點頭，乖乖躺回床上。然後他便看見眼前的男子在項鍊的水晶上輕吻了一下，水晶瞬間迸發出更耀眼的光芒，在有點刺眼的逆光中，他看見捕夢人正慢慢地向他走來，在床邊彎下了腰，然後就在他呆愣得只會瞪大的目光中，把唇輕輕地貼在了他額頭上。

他之前每一次遇見捕夢人都是在冰冷的海裡，他以為那人身上也會沾染了海水的潮氣，沒想到，那人的嘴唇是溫暖的，就像窗外劃破夜空出現的暖陽。

就在那人嘴唇離開的時候高瀚宇才發現，原來那人的嘴角天生就向上翹著，像貓咪一樣。

「今天晚上謝謝你了。」那人緩緩地開口，「但我們還是不要再見面了——畢竟做惡夢並不好受。」

不、不要再見？

「等、等等！」一瞬間，高瀚宇只是下意識地遵從本能大喊。

「怎麼了？」

「我、我是高瀚宇！還有那個...呃，謝、謝謝！」

捕夢人輕柔地笑了出聲，聲音似羽毛，拂過高瀚宇耳邊，「我叫季肖冰，還有，不用客氣。」

 

4

他再一次的往下沉。

但高瀚宇知道，那名溫和謙遜的捕夢人一定會來拯救他的——然而，人魚王子這一次的登場跟往常的不太一樣，他來得有點來勢洶洶——高瀚宇是在剛往下沉的時候被抓住的，力度之大以及速度之快讓他在意識還是完好的時候就浮出了水面，出於生存本能他吸了一大口氣，理所當然地把海水全都嗆進了氣管裡。

「咳、咳——嗆死我了！干、干嘛啊？！」在睡夢中被如此刺激的方法叫醒的高瀚宇不耐煩地甩甩頭，於是便撇到了直直站在他床邊的捕夢人——把他嗆得死去活來的凶手。

然而季肖冰目光如炬的眼神卻讓高瀚宇的氣勢瞬間就慫了幾分，他弱弱地開口，「喲，你、你來了啊——」

「當然來了啊。」一直散發出溫和氣質的季肖冰臉上難得出現慍怒的神色，他緊緊捏著手上那一張白色的字條，遞到高瀚宇面前，「要是我不來的話，豈不是要見報了？」

白色字條上的是高瀚宇龍飛鳳舞的字跡——『來了的話把我叫醒！要不然的話我就把你的身份公諸於世，昨天晚上我記住你的名字和臉了！』

一直勤勤懇懇安守本分的捕夢人哪裡想得到一次短暫的意外竟讓他落得被威脅的下場，季肖冰一時間被氣得牙癢癢的，而整件事的始作俑者高瀚宇看見季肖冰是真生氣，也立刻慌張得連忙擺手又搖頭。

「我沒有威脅——啊不是、我、我意思是我並不想要威脅你，我也絕對沒有要把你的身份告訴別人的想法。我、我只是想不出來還有什麼方法可以再見到你一次而已！」

季肖冰挑了挑眉，示意高瀚宇繼續說下去。

「我想過的...我有想過要不我就不睡覺等你來，但我不睡覺就不會做夢，不會做夢你根本就連我房間都不會進！但要是什麼都不做的話，你一定又會像以前一樣，在夢裡救了我之後就悄悄離開，我、我不想這樣啊...我想再見到你！」

季肖冰覺得自己都要看見高瀚宇頭上那聳拉著的狗耳朵了。季肖冰此刻變了個漏氣的氣球，憋在心裡的火氣一瞬間就消失得乾乾淨淨，一知道高瀚宇根本就沒有絲毫惡意，甚至還是懷抱著如此單純直接的願望去寫下這張字條，季肖冰的嘴角就忍不住笑意。

超級可愛啊。

但他還是要保留著捕夢人的專業素養，「你要再見我一次做什麼？」

高瀚宇一剎那就當機了——他顯然是沒想到這之後的事。他只是不想，不想季肖冰就這樣在他的現實世界裡消失，不想季肖冰變回那個有如泡泡一樣模糊不清的輪廓。

難得，難得他的人魚王子來到了他身邊啊。

「呃...我——我想看你夜裡工作的樣子！」季肖冰敢肯定高瀚宇是隨便說的。

「蛤？」

沒想到那人卻越講越興奮，越講越理直氣壯，「我想看你到其他人家裡擊退夢魘的樣子！你看嘛，平日我就只能在夢裡看到你，到底你是怎樣救我幫我的，我根本一點都不知道，作為你的服務使用者，我應該有知情的權力！」 

根本就是強詞奪理，季肖冰想。

然而面對著高瀚宇閃閃發亮的眼睛和在身後晃得都要有重影的尾巴，季肖冰卻連一個「不」字都說不出口。

他一把抓過高瀚宇的手，「只此一次，下不為例。」

 

5

就在一陣天旋地轉之間，高瀚宇便被季肖冰帶到一個陌生的陽台上。季肖冰輕盈的落在地面，他卻因瞬移的衝擊力而險些失去平衡，還要為了預防自己一不小心喊了出聲而緊緊捂著嘴巴。

季肖冰示意他在門口等著，然後他便輕輕地推開了門，走到房裡床上那人的旁邊。

床上的是一個約五、六歲的小女孩，季肖冰單膝跪在她床邊，手輕輕地搭在被子上，有淡淡的光從季肖冰的手開始蔓延，一直圍住了小女孩的整個身體。季肖冰閉起了眼睛，沒過多久那雙秀氣的眉便開始越皺越緊，嘴唇也緊緊地抿起，有時還會用牙齒咬著——高瀚宇知道這就是捕夢人與夢魘在戰鬥的過程，因為他清楚地看到在季肖冰的表情變得痛苦之際，小女孩因為害怕而皺起的臉便慢慢舒展了開來，很快，她便恢復了一副安靜酣睡的模樣。

他看見季肖冰細細地嘆了口氣，然後從衣領裡拿出那顆水晶，就像高瀚宇那天晚上見到的那樣，吻了一下水晶，接著再把手輕輕地撫在小女孩的額頭上，停留了幾秒。

高瀚宇發現，無論對像是因為惡夢而泫然欲泣的小孩子、被夢魘纏繞而不自覺發出呻吟的老人家，還是表情克制隱忍的成年人，季肖冰的表情都是一樣的，都是那樣的安靜，那樣的認真，那樣的虔誠。

有無數個瞬間，在他看到季肖冰又一次因為痛苦而蹙起眉時，高瀚宇只想衝過去把這個溫柔到骨子裡的捕夢人緊緊抱著。他知道自己做不了什麼，但他只是想把那人眉頭間的皺褶撫平，如同季肖冰每天晚上對他做的那樣。

又是一陣天旋地轉，季肖冰把高瀚宇送回了家。就在季肖冰要把手拿開並向高瀚宇告別之際，高瀚宇用力的抓回他的手，緊緊握著。

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」高瀚宇的目光灼熱，掌心傳來的溫度甚至讓季肖冰覺得燙手。

他下意識的，「嗯。」

「在驅走夢魘，把元氣送回睡夢的主人時，我看到你都是用手撫摸他們的額頭...」高瀚宇故意拖延著句子，曖昧的尾音讓季肖冰心臟開始怦怦直跳，「為什麼在我這裡就是吻額頭？」

 

6

「轉角巷子裡頭的那家書店，春風堂，我白天工作的地方。」

在經歷了季肖冰支支吾吾，矢口否認，繼而惱羞成怒，再忍耐不住軟成一灘倒在他懷裡的過程，高瀚宇終於從季肖冰口中獲得了以上訊息。當然，他也沒錯過季肖冰把頭埋在他懷裡只露出一雙在初升旭日下紅得快要滴出血來的耳朵的樣子。

那是一個天氣恰到好處的早上，寒冷的冬天正在漸漸遠去，路邊逐漸出現的點點綠色和吱吱喳喳的雀鳥聲正提醒著人們春天的到來。高瀚宇走進轉角巷子裡頭的那家書店，推開塗滿白色油漆裝飾著藤蔓的木制大門，首先感覺得到的，是迎面如來的春風。

「你 (我) 來了。」

而在不久的將來，當滿街滿巷的紅花嫩葉都靠著融雪的滋潤而爭先恐後地冒出來，當春雨灑落大地把空氣洗刷得帶著青草的氣息，當春姑娘再一次寵幸這座城市時，高瀚宇再也沒有受到夢魘的困擾。

因為，他的專屬捕夢人就睡在了他身邊。

 

END

 

惡夢逝去會是希望，寒冬以後總是暖春，黑暗過後必有晨曦。

你不必怕，只管勇敢去追夢。

因為你 (我) 身邊，有我 (你) 在。


End file.
